Spoke of Better Things
by largerthanlifepadra
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in the Mistmantle Universe. You can give me requests in PMs or reviews.
1. Drabbles

**Strawberry Patch**

**Word Count: 141**

All was again well on Mistmantle. All the unrest that Husk had created was resolved and Crispin was proving himself to be the perfect king, kind, gentle, and just. Animals were again at peace, free to do just as they pleased. Padra and Arran's wedding took place, and unlike Husk and Aspen's, there was no evil afoot. Just a beautiful, sunny day of true joy.

Brother Fir watched the island from his turret as he watered his strawberry plant growing in the window box. He could see the otters, sunning themselves by the shore, and farther away, tiny shapes of animals as they went about their day in Anemone Wood. He plucked one of the ripe fruits, warm from the sun's rays, and popped it into his mouth. It was sweet, and spoke of better things ahead. For all of them.

* * *

**Mother's Day**

**Word Count: 210**

Upon Padra's reassurance that _yes, he hadn't forgotten how to take care of himself, _Urchin was headed back to Anemone Wood for the day, his sword buckled at his hip and a bag swinging from his paw, in which he carried some honey bread and fruit from the kitchens. Apple had expressed a fondness for it when the whole island had gathered for the wedding between Captain Padra and Captain Arran.

It was Mother's Day, and all animals were at home, pampering the creatures that raised them. In Anemone Wood, as Urchin remembered from growing up, it was a community event, as everyone had a hand in raising each other, and they all took care of each other. As he approached the wood, he could see Apple and she came to meet him a big smile on her kind face. "Oh, you sweet lad, how dashing you look!" Then she wrapped him up in a hug, and he kissed her cheek. They walked back to the rest, and shared a picnic under a shady tree. It was simple and calm, and Urchin wouldn't have rather spent that day anywhere else.

As the sun was setting, he was back off to the tower, and Apple was so proud of her boy.

* * *

**Bath Time**

**Word Count: 84**

Little Hope splashed around in the tub of water, fumbling around for his wooden bath toy, and splashing his mother Thripple in the process. She laughed and fished around in the water for the toy, found it, and handed it to him. He took it, said, "Thanks, mommy," with a wide smile on his face. She kissed his forehead gently, before going back to scrubbing the dirt out of his spines and Hope continued sailing his little bark boat in the wavy, soapy water.

* * *

**Story Time**

**Word Count: 206**

The young animals gathered around the chair by the fire, where Padra the Otter sat, a smile on his face as he thought of a story to tell. "Once upon a time, long before you all were born, Crispin and I were pages in the tower. We were young and in a bit of a competition with each other, which soon erupted into an all out prank war." This captured the interest of Moth the maid, who stopped her work to listen as Padra continued with the tale, detailing each joke the young animals played on the other. "And that's how I ended up meeting Arran, you see. I rigged up this pail of water on top of a doorway, and a wire through the walkway, waiting for Crispin to come along. He didn't, and instead, along came Arran, and she tripped over the wire, causing the bucket to come falling down on her, getting her all soaking wet. She chased me around for so long. Wonder she even still talks to me!" The creatures giggled, imagining the scenario.

Arran, who had appeared in the doorway halfway through the story, smiled at Padra. He noticed her looking and smiled back, winking, a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**Up in the Trees**

**Word Count: 162**

Urchin loved climbing trees. He loved being up so high, and able to see everything. It was a chilly autumn day, and the leaves were turning brilliant colors, a mélange of orange, red, and gold. The cold wind made his nose feel dry and his fur stuck up on end, but he wouldn't sacrifice the beautiful view for anything. Mistmantle Tower was ahead, radiating warmth, with lights in nearly every window. By the shore, boats were being dragged out of the water and tied up as to not float away with the rough night tides. Otters were rolling in the sand, drying their fur. All around, the sky was fading into red as the sun set in the west.

Down below, Urchin heard someone calling his name- Captain Padra. "Urchin, get down here and inside before you catch cold!" He smiled at the concern in his captain's voice and obliged.

Turns out he could get the same view from Brother Fir's turret.

* * *

All themes are taken from cuddlesaurus21's 100 Innocent Themes challenge on deviantart. As you can see, I used a looser definition of a drabble, meaning all of them are under 500 words. I might write more in the future. Also, all of there drabbles are set either during or immediately after _Urchin of the Riding Stars, _as that's the book I've read most recently and that I remember the most of.


	2. Some Nights song drabble

This is a song drabble lyrics are from Some Nights by Fun.

I own nothing.

* * *

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

_ 'Cause I could use some friends for a change. _

Padra stared up at the ceiling in his chamber. The window let in some of the moon's rays, but otherwise, the room was shrouded in darkness. The days leading up to the Spring Festival were dwindling away, and Padra's nerves were only growing. The whole future of the island hinged on his ability to expose Husk and convince the animals to turn against him.

He wished Urchin were here, sleeping in the room next to his. It was the otter's fault he was gone, and he was immensely guilt about it. That, and the page's absence only heightened his loneliness.

But now, more than ever, he wished for Crispin. Crispin, who was wise and eloquent and who all the animals loved. They surely would listen to him. Perhaps, if Crispin were here, Padra wouldn't even be in this mess.

He rolled over on his side, the sound of the rustling fabric being the only noise to crack the silence of the chamber. He wished it wasn't like this, wished it was all back to normal, with Urchin, and Crispin, and Arran. And he could take Prince Tumble out on his boat fishing.

And everything would be normal.

But instead, here he was late at night, a tightening in his stomach, wishing for a friend.


	3. Dream Catcher song drabble

_It's almost like I fell asleep_

_My doubts have seemed to fade_

_Because I've opened up my eyes to see_

_I'm right where I planned to be_

_Today!_

Urchin could hardly believe it. Only the other day, he had been in Anemone Wood, dreading his future of unpacking timber from ships. And now, he was a tower squirrel, reporting for duty to serve Captain Crispin. Apple had packed him a sack and given him a kiss, and then he was off. He felt like he was walking on air as he began the trek to the tower. This was all he wanted.

It had to be a dream.

He would do exactly as he was told. He would learn well and follow orders, and make his captain proud. Maybe he would make the whole island proud. All of Mistmantle seemed to buzz around him, cheering him on. Animals started their days and Urchin strode through it all, his head proudly held high.

It had to be a dream.

* * *

I got this for a request over on my Mistmantle blog ( .com)


End file.
